


Mikey and the SEAL

by babyduckie484



Series: ? and the SEAL [1]
Category: Burn Notice, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduckie484/pseuds/babyduckie484
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Steve McGarrett and Michael Westen Met in Milliways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey and the SEAL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



Mike looks over at Steve he eyes the man carefully. He’s bigger and stronger than he is. He’s also trained as good if not better than he is. He wonders if this isn’t want Sam would have been if he had been built.

Steve looks over at the man he was having a drink with, a simple beer. They were both packing. He smiles he could hear Danny’s voice going on about this guy. He was sure that Danno would not be impressed with this guy any more than he was with himself. “So you do freelance work?”

Mike nods slowly with a long draw of this bottle. “Yeah, helping people that need help with the law would get them killed or just look the other way.”

A steely glare is aimed his away. “I think I take offense to that. If you were in my area I would bust your ass down for suggesting it.”

Mike gives a dry laugh. Yeah this guy reminds him of Sam. ”Yeah, but would you be more pissed because we out witted you or because you couldn’t help?”

“You couldn’t outwit 5-O and we would take you down you can count on that…Mikey.”He smirks in to his bottle.

Mike shakes his head. Damn it he’s Sam Jr. “You could try.” He said with a smile. He is thinking but you would fail.


End file.
